Peace of Mind
by Alex Glaven
Summary: *Elena* No one has ever really told of what happens to Felix when he went missing for three years. This is his story. Felix centric!


White Destiny  
  
By Elena Carlson  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the idea. Nothing more, nothing less. Otherwise Picard would still be Picard in the English version of TLA. ^_^ And I would own a Picard Plushie.  
  
***  
  
Saturos stared down at the small boy, shivering in a puddle, his lips turning a pale shade of icy blue. He didn't know why the little boy had been in the river, quite frankly, he didn't care. Menardi had dragged the sorry excuse of a kid onto the river bank, not him. If it had been him, he would have just let the kid drown. It would have saved both him and the boy a lot of grief.  
  
"And...why did you save him?" he turned to his pink skinned companion, who was currently engaged in stripping off the boy's tunic so he didn't freeze. Saturos highly doubted that such weather conditions would bring on hypothermia, but then again, the boy hadn't been raised in Prox. "He's going to be more trouble than he's worth, you know."  
  
"It'll be worth it," Menardi replied shortly, finally getting the boy down to his thin cotton undershirt and moving to the boots. She undid the laces and pulled one off, dumping water out of it.  
  
"Really, and how is that?" Saturos's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Menardi snapped, sparing him a quick glare. "Think about it. He's grown up in Vale his entire life."  
  
"...And this matters to us...because?"  
  
"Don't you get it?" Menardi growled with frustration. Saturos was surprised she wasn't pulling her long blonde hair out. She did that on occasion when he decided to be difficult. "This boy could be our key to unlocking Alchemy! Won't that be worth it?"  
  
"He'll never obey," Saturos warned her. "Besides, he's too weak. He wouldn't be of much use."  
  
"Perhaps not now, Saturos, but he's only a child," Menardi pointed out. "We weren't much younger than him when we began our training in Prox. And besides, we need an Adept of each element to light the Beacons. Everyone in Vale is an Adept, what if he ends up being a Venus Adept? Wouldn't that make it worth it?"  
  
"And what if he's a Mars Adept?" Saturos asked.  
  
"Then he belongs in Prox anyway," Menardi retorted stubbornly. "After some training he could become a very powerful Adept, and a good ally."  
  
"He'll whine and cry," Saturos was beginning to agree with Menardi, but he had to hold on to his last vestiges of argument. "We'll knock him down, and he'll start crying like a pup."  
  
"We'll teach him not to," Menardi smiled almost fondly at the boy. "We'll begin traveling and training when he's recovered."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll train him personally if you think it's worth the trouble," Saturos groaned. He knew he'd always lose any argument he had with his mate if she was determined. "Just don't kill him," Menardi said, still looking at the boy like he was her own pup. "He can be our little change child."  
  
"That's pathetic, Menardi," he sat down next to her. She had gotten both of his boots off, and was still holding one in her hands. He took it from her and threw it to one side. "We're taking him in to be a warrior, not a pet."  
  
"There will be plenty of time for training," Menardi assured him. "We have three years, after all. Just don't go to hard on him, you'll kill him."  
  
"Alright, fine." Saturos folded his arms as he sat down on a rock. "I promise I won't kill him. But I won't be going easy on him, Menardi, and trust me, I'm doing him a favor. If you're strong you live, if you're weak, you die. That's all there is to it. And sooner or later, we all wind up dead anyway."  
  
Menardi shook her head and carefully heated up the water on the boy until it evaporated. Once it was gone, she used her cloak to cover his sleeping form.  
  
"How much longer is he going to sleep." Saturos growled. "I'm starting to get impatient."  
  
"What do you expect? He was nearly killed, give him some time." Menardi shifted, watching the boy.  
  
"This had better be worth it." Saturos growled.  
  
"Calm down." Menardi smiled, looking slightly exasperated with him. She looked down just in time to see their new companion twitch. "I think he's waking up."  
  
"About time."  
  
"Saturos," she chided him.  
  
They boy opened his eyes. "Wh-where am I?" he whispered. "Mom, dad, Jenna?"  
  
"You should be grateful. We've saved your life, boy." Saturos glared down at him. The boy's eyes filled with terror at the sight of his rescuers. He sat up and tried to back away.  
  
"Sh, lie still, we aren't going to hurt you," Menardi said in a soft voice. "What's your name?"  
  
"F-Felix. Where's my family? The storm... I need to get back to the village."  
  
"You can't," Saturos grunted.  
  
"Saturos," Menardi gave him a warning look.  
  
"I need to get back to Jenna, and my family..." the boy pleaded.  
  
"You are dead to the village." Saturos glared down at him. "It won't matter if you return or not."  
  
"Saturos!" it was the third time she had said his name, and this time she hit him on the leg for added emphasis.  
  
"Well, he is," Saturos grumbled.  
  
Felix blinked. "What do you mean? Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Saturos, and this is Menardi. Know our names well, you're going to be coming with us."  
  
"Coming...with you?" the boy blinked.  
  
"That's right," Menardi nodded. "You're coming to Prox."  
  
"What about Jenna..."  
  
Saturos smiled. "Don't worry, she thinks you're dead."  
  
"You nearly drowned." Menardi added, glaring at Saturos, who shrugged.. "If it wasn't for Saturos and I, you would be dead by now. You owe us your life, Felix. You will be coming with us."  
  
She winced, that had sounded like a threat more than an invitation.  
  
"But-"  
  
"And if you try to escape, I will kill you." Saturos sneered  
  
Felix's face had been pale to begin with, but now it was whiter than his undershirt.  
  
"Starting first thing tomorrow morning, I will become you master. You will learn swordsmanship," Saturos informed him.  
  
"Swordsmanship?" Felix looked up into Saturos's brilliantly crimson eyes.  
  
********  
^_^ I finally got around to my Felix centric fic! Along with my many other fics to do!! Well, if you want more, review! 


End file.
